


【虾边报】系列 之 卡瓦尼约架梅西？

by MelindaLewyska



Series: 【虾边报】系列 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: All Lionel Messi, M/M, OOC, fights between South America National Teams, not true, 沙雕文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 写于19年阿根廷与乌拉圭比赛之后，脑洞来源于卡瓦尼场上要和梅西约架的新闻OOC，沙雕向，南美球员大乱斗，CP混乱
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Philippe Coutinho/Neymar, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: 【虾边报】系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050491
Kudos: 1





	【虾边报】系列 之 卡瓦尼约架梅西？

“南美国家打群架为哪般？好好地约架不行吗？”  
——大家好这里是虾边报记者梅琳达为您带来的现场报道。  
据悉，由于昨日在阿根廷和乌拉圭的友谊赛上，梅西与卡瓦尼爆发了冲突，根据砖家们研究显示，这里是卡瓦尼在向梅西约架，而梅西则表示“随时奉陪”。  
于是，这也是我现在扛着照相机手里拿着录音笔和笔记本躲在小树林里面的原因。  
根据我那扯淡的主编的消息，再过一会儿梅西就会和卡瓦尼到树林小山坡下面约架，并且还极有可能爆出新的劲爆新闻。  
算了算了就当免费看爱豆了……我调整了一下蹲着的姿势，心里把我那天鲨的主编骂了一百遍。  
等等……有情况了！！！  
有人往这边走过来了！！！  
我赶紧打起精神，噢噢，是梅西！是梅西和卡瓦尼！从两边很有气势地走过来了！  
等等……为什么他们还带了别人？  
我架起照相机，抓起挂在胸前的望远镜仔细观察……是阿圭罗和苏亚雷斯。  
哦，阿圭罗和苏雅啊。  
等等……啥？是谁？  
阿圭罗和苏亚雷斯？？？  
他们是来打架的还是来抢亲的啊？  
我就默默地看着梅西带着阿圭罗，卡瓦尼带着苏亚雷斯越走越近，然后……我就默默的看着他们击掌……然后！戏剧性的一幕出现了！  
阿圭罗和卡瓦尼狠狠地瞪着苏亚雷斯！  
阿圭罗：路易斯你果然就知道成天欺骗我们里奥！你居然敢帮卡瓦尼那家伙？你这个大骗子我今天要代替里奥教训你！  
苏亚雷斯：？？？我不是我没有。  
阿圭罗：你还敢说你没有？难道每天和里奥共饮一杯马黛茶的照片当我看不见吗？每次一起去吃晚饭当我看不见吗？每次赛场上给里奥助攻然后抱着他庆祝当我看不见吗？里奥是你想抱就能抱的吗？？？我忍你很久了谁知道你居然还敢背叛里奥！！！我以后再也不会允许里奥跟你待在一起了！你个骗子！  
卡瓦尼：啥？路易斯你居然这样？你今天跟我说明白了！你到底是站在谁这一边？我还是梅西？  
苏亚雷斯：我我我……  
哎哟这场面可是百年一见啊，牙牙估计回巴萨以后有好受的了。  
但是牙牙还没来得及回答问题，就有一个戴着帽子墨镜遮住大半张脸的神秘青年突然从另一边的山坡上冲下来狠狠地在背后放铲铲倒了卡瓦尼！而他自己也在地上翻滚了好几圈才停下来。  
“内！！！”这边阿圭罗还在和苏亚雷斯争吵，那边打架的主角之一，里奥·梅西先生已经冲了过去把那个人给扶了起来，“内，你没事吧？”  
哎呀呀，居然是内马尔！！！  
“不许你伤害里奥！”内马尔从地上爬起来对着卡瓦尼吼，“还有路易斯你个大猪蹄子！你居然敢这么对待里奥！你等着等我回巴萨了看我怎么……”  
“什么？你要回巴萨？”卡瓦尼瞪着自己的俱乐部队友，扬起了手臂，“你再说一遍？”  
“别别别吵……他是说要回巴萨度假，不是转会……”又一个人影跑了过来，护在了内马尔前面，“你别打他！你别打他！卡瓦尼你冷静！！！”  
库……库蒂尼奥？  
好了，现在巴西阿根廷乌拉圭三大南美帮派的重要人物全到齐了，一场简单的个人约架硬生生要演变成南美大乱斗了，我暗地里吐槽了一声。  
“你让开！”卡瓦尼想推开库蒂尼奥，那边梅西赶紧把内马尔拉开。  
“你别想伤害内！”库蒂尼奥和梅西同时喊了出来。  
那边阿圭罗和苏亚雷斯完全愣在了原地。  
“别打了别打了你们都让开啊！”这时又有一个人出现了，他把卡瓦尼和库蒂尼奥梅西都拉开，“我都告诉你们别打了啊！”  
噢，终于有人来拉架了。  
迪马利亚，梅西和阿圭罗的国家队队友，卡瓦尼和内马尔的俱乐部队友。  
所有人都安静了下来，看着迪马利亚站在中间。  
迪马利亚微微喘了口气，他很明显是刚得到消息急匆匆跑过来的。  
”你们这样根本打不死人啊！“  
天使你变了，你不是天使了，你是天使中的魔鬼。  
”安赫尔……你这是唯恐南美洲不乱啊……“阿圭罗头疼的扶额，把迪马利亚拉了过来，”说吧，待会儿还有谁要来？“  
”保罗……劳塔罗……塔利亚菲科……帕文……“迪马利亚还没说完，就被卡瓦尼给烦躁地打断了。  
”行了行了！你们仗着人多欺负我吗？我这就给戈丁打电话！不就是打群架吗？来啊！谁怕你们了？”卡瓦尼很暴躁。  
“等一下！打什么群架啊！这里还有问题没有处理完呢！”阿圭罗指着苏亚雷斯，“路易斯，说！你到底是怎么回事？脚踏几只船啊？”  
“说的好像你干净一样，阿圭罗！”苏亚雷斯也不客气，“你和瓜迪奥拉是怎么回事啊？还有德布劳内德赫亚席尔瓦迪巴拉……你说清楚啊！”  
“闭嘴吧，起码连直男都知道我可是要成为球王的男人！”阿圭罗回怼了过去，气氛一时间剑拔弩张。  
“咳咳，”内马尔很尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“那既然你们都有这么多说不清道不明的绯闻男友，那里奥还是跟我走吧，这样岂不是最公平？”  
“你闭嘴！”两个人因为这件事站到了统一的战线上。  
“你和库蒂尼奥怎么回事？”阿圭罗很不客气。  
“你还有哈梅斯呢你忘了吗？”苏亚雷斯气势汹汹。  
“我不是我没有你们听我说……”内马尔小小声地解释着，一个声音突然响起。  
“刚才是谁在叫我？”  
噢噢，又有人来了。  
哈梅斯气定神闲地站在几个人身后，抱着臂看着他们，他身后是迪巴拉和劳塔罗，两个人都是一副一言难尽的神情。  
“哈梅斯？你怎么来了？”内马尔很惊讶地问。  
“我刚才出来散步遇到他们两个了，知道发生了什么就过来了呗。咋地，南美洲打架不拉我们哥伦比亚吗？是看不起我们吗？”  
“那……待会儿……还有没有别人要来……”梅西头疼的扶额。  
“桑切斯和比达尔。我寻思着不叫智利来不合适……毕竟人家是美洲杯之王。”哈梅斯意有所指的看着阿根廷的那一波人，他们听了这话都是脸色铁青。  
“也好。”卡瓦尼活动着手腕，“人多了更好，不如就来一场南美洲的大乱斗好了。”  
天哪这是什么神转折！！！  
我激动地笔都差点拿不稳了，一场两个人之间的单挑硬生生变成了南美洲大乱斗！！！  
我可以了这什么神仙打架场面！！！  
我兴奋的举起相机打算仔细记录下这一幕，可是没想到乐极生悲，我脚一滑……  
不！要！啊！  
我滚下了山坡滚出了藏身处然后就摔到了他们面前。  
“啊，你们，你们好啊，”我尴尬地爬起来往后退去，“你们慢慢聊，我……我先走了……”  
“记者？”卡瓦尼指着我。  
“什么？有记者？”阿圭罗走上前来。  
“拦住她！”内马尔喊了一声。  
“啊啊啊啊别啊我不是我没有我什么都不知道！！！”我拔腿狂奔，身后有几个人穷追不舍，“主编我三天之内鲨了你啊我真的什么都不知道你们不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
谁能想到我这辈子跑的最快的时候，不是去追我的男人们的时候，而是……我的男人们追我的时候。  
嗨，真不错。：）


End file.
